


Furry

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Beard Burn, Beards (Facial Hair), Fluff and Humor, Hair Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Lindir is stunned by his lord's new facial hair
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeaka RC (yeaka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts), [Epoxide (MiyuWrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuWrites/gifts), [memorywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/gifts), [Nuredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/gifts), [terryreviews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/gifts), [The_Readers_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/gifts), [lindirisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindirisms/gifts), [pamuya (cheeseboytyrell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseboytyrell/gifts), [SpinningSeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningSeraph/gifts), [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



> A xtra special thanks to TheMirkyKing for her fic "Waiting for Elladan" She posted a week or so ago with the Beard Burn Kink. I LUVED it sooo much as a peredhel niche I had to piggy-back off of it XD! I wrote this 4 u GIRWL!

Lindir sighs letting his book flop down on his lap. He's becoming increasingly impatient as he fights to stay awake to receive Elrond back from his two month trip with the Dunedaines. He wants to receive in more ways than one. Being without his lover made him grumpy and withdrawn. All he could think of is how much he missed him. His constant presence. His warm smile. His gentle touches. His mesmorizing scent he can catch on the wind a mile away! Oh and his voice. How wonderful he sounds when he utter words meant for his sensitive ears only.

The minstrel didn't realized he's palming himself through the silk sheets. He stops immediately. If he waited this bloody long he can wait...however much longer he must to get a proper lay from his lord! Lindir sits up in the bed with crossed arms and pouts. The night is ruined. He had everything all planned out. Dinner. Wine. Flowers. Intimacy oil. All day he wore his anal plug just for this moment and it all was for not!

His ears twitched towards the door just then. Voices. He strains to decipher the only one that means everything to him. The door opens partially and Lindir springs up onto his knee as his face lights up into a half bitten smile. Elrond is still talking as he enters the room. Lindir notices that some thing is a little off. It's not until Elrond finally says goodnight, closes the door and set his belongings down and greets Lindir with a well tapered beard.

"I've missed you so, Little Bird." Elrond sighs wearily not quit catching the baffled look on Lindir's face. "My escort had the nerve to gripe about the late hour and wanted to lay over. I was not having it..." Elrond looks up. Lindir should have careened into him by now. He had to hold back a grin watching Lindir sitting there as if a bear's talking to him.

"Are...you well?' He asks innocently, as is nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Me?...um...yes...I think." He is trying to find words that are simply not there.

Elrond figured as much so he will have a little fun and drag this out a bit. "Do I not deserve a kiss?"

"Oh!" Lindir snaps out of it and hops out the bed and skips into Elronds arms for a embrace. Before Elrond can kiss him Lindir leans back too fast to get away from that scratchy scruff on his face.

"You don't like it." Elrond frowns.

Lindir tries to say something nice but he is stuck with his mouth hanging open. Well...um...I...just...can't...WHY?!" He ends up whining.

Elrond starts to chuckle. "I want my kiss." He tries to steal one but Lind halts him and splays a palm to his chest, minutely shaking his head no. "It's itchyyy!"

"Fine. Suit yourself." He turns Lindir loose and strolls to the small dinner table and pinches a piece of food and nibble on it knowing Lindir went through all this trouble and most likely did not touch himself, waiting up half the night for him. He'll buckle. 

Lindir feels bad he hopes he didn't hurt Elrond's feelings. He begins to wring his hands trying to banish this awkwardness. ' _What to say. What should i_ _say.'_

"Tell me all about your trip!" Lindir hurries to the table, pulling out his chair knowing Elrond is famished. They conversed for almost two hours. They fell into their routine, clearing the table, unpacking his things and more than anything, Lindir was very eager to give to give Elrond a dry bath. When it was time to turn in and get in the bed, Elrond was already settled and comfortable while Lindir stood at his side of the bed in the dark. 

Elrond can literally hear Lindir's thoughts spilling out of his mind about his beard. "For Manwe's sake Lindir, I don't bite. I'll shave it off in the morning. Come to bed, Please."

Lindir carefully crawls under the blankets and fidgets for while. Elrond waits with a sigh. Lindir ends up spooning close to Elrond's back since he is turned away from him. He slips an arm over his waist and yawns his good night.

"It will be a goodnight." Elrond declares. He will have Lindir begging him not to shave it off.

~ Fin ~


	2. Chapter 2

Lindir woke with a start, his eyes snapping open in the darkness as he tries to figure out the sensations he's feeling.

It came again, catching him completely off guard, the warm familiar lips of his lover giving him falaccio. A silly sleepy smile spread across Lindir's face. It not to often Elrond engage in oral stimulation. But he's been gone for so long it must be a desire he's been waiting to treat Lindir with. His fingers reach down between his thighs wanting to sift through the peredhel's thick hair as he enjoys Elrond's lovemaking yet Lindi feels something is unusual.

Lindir's brows frowns, blinking in the dark as Elrond swallows his shaft and scrub his furry face into Lindir's creamy-smooth, hairless flesh. Elrond had to catch Lindir as he nearly vaulted off the bed with a squeak. Lindir put one plus two together and the sum of it all resulted in variable of sensetivities. His beard!

"You sneak. You waited 'til I was sleep! Eeek!"

He felt Elrond's head nod, making the most bedeviled pleasure he ever experienced. His wile whiskers teased and tormented his soft skin so, he could not stifle himself.

Elrond jerks Lindir's hips closer and settles down between them to give Lindir his depraved gratification. The minstrel's mind is melting, his body curling and knotting up around his master, waiting for more of his shaggy goodness. Lindir puffed out a catch of air, never thinking a beard can do such strange and startling things. 

His member is freed from the rolling heat of Elrond's mouth and immediately he feels a burning friction of those whiskers instead. Not a sound can be made by Lindir due to the shock striking his loins. Only huffing breaths can be heard, becoming louder and louder, until Lindir forgets everything other than how this half-man's beard feels and how he smells. He whirls his hips when Elrond dives back down on his cock, sucking him deep into his throat continuously until Lindir starts acting frantic. Lindir's legs brace Elrond's face as his orgasm throws him into a fit. 

Lindir calms himself with whiney little hums eventually staring up at the seiling. He thinks it's the ceiling since he is looking up into the darkness of night. No matter, he is spent. Elrond pulls off of him and stretch up over his body to bestow a suave, steamy kiss leaving a nip on his lip before rolling over to his side of the bed. Lindir snuggles up to Elrond and gently fingers his facial hair with a new thrill.

"El?"

"Yes, Lin?"

"I love your new beard."

"Thank you, little bird." 

"So...are you still going to shave it off?'

"Not unless you wish me to."

"Well, you better not."

"Happy to oblige changing your mind. Good night."

~ Fin ~


End file.
